Let Me Finish My Work
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Spectra Vondergeist is busy doing what she loves doing best: Writing spicy stuff on the Ghostly Gossip. Unfortunately for her, Porter definitely isn't gonna let that happen. What does he have planned for her? My first Spectra/Porter fic! Rated T for a bit of flirting. NOT LEMON.


**"Let Me Finish My Work"  
**

**Rated T for a little bit of flirting  
**

**Disclaimer: If you must ask, no I do not own Monster High, especially the characters themselves. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the MH books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, I'm such in a very writing mood, so just to keep you fans excited, here's a little one-shot for my new favorite couple, Porter Geiss and Spectra Vondergeist! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was a very nice day around New Salem. For Spectra Vondergeist, it was another day of blogging and gossiping. It was the end of school and so far, Spectra wanted to spend the rest of her afternoon under the tree of life, doing what she loved best: Writing juicy details on her 'Ghostly Gossip'.

So far, the pictures she had were more eye-boggling than the rest. She had pictures of Jackson Jekyll getting pantsed by the graveball team (it was mostly from Manny), Torelei Stripe tripping on stairs much to the students laughter, Draculaura and Clawd acting so affectionate down at the Casketeria (Spectra thought it was cute), and Heath Burns getting rejected by Jinafire by a slap to the face (mostly by her tail). She couldn't wait to publish them on her computer.

"Ooooh, Spectra. You definitely got a lot of juice with your stories." She spoke to herself in delight. "I wonder what I should publish first for a main headline?"

Spectra looked around the pictures she took. And after a short time of searching, she decided to choose Heath Burns getting slapped as the main headline.

"There we go." Spectra smirked while clicking on the picture.

But before she could ever start on a story, let alone write one, a pair of green hands started covering her eyes.

"Guess who?!" A voice spoke.

Suddenly, Spectra freaked out like crazy, hanging onto her computer from falling off! Hesitated and panicked, Spectra turned to the guy herself, which just happened to be her boyfriend and student of Haunted High, Porter Geiss!

"Crying out loud, Porter!" Spectra exclaimed, "You nearly made my computer fall off!"

"Sorry, I'm just like that," Porter smirked. "I nearly have a knack for sneaking up on unsuspecting people when they notice it."

"Yeah, you definitely are my boyfriend, for sure." Spectra rolled her eyes as she went back to typing.

"Speaking of which, you playin' a computer game or something?" He asked her.

"I wish," Spectra rolled her eyes again. "I'm just doing another one of my pieces for the Ghostly Gossip."

"Oh ghoul, what kind of fun is that?" Porter scoffed. "It's so boring."

"Maybe for you, but it's really worth it to get juicy details around this school," Spectra clearly explained. "Like who's dating who, who's breaking up with who, who's getting back together. It's really hard, but I enjoy being a gossip columnist. It's quite enjoyable."

With that, Spectra went back to her computer once again, writing down the title 'Heath Rejected Yet Again: How One Monster Can't Seem To Light His Fire' on the title page. Porter quickly grew grim and tired of this. Sure she liked Spectra because she was a blogger, but not when he wants to spend all day with her writing down a story and himself doing absolutely nothing. Porter really wanted to have fun, but because she was busy, all of his plans were shot off completely.

But there was no way Porter wanted to spend the day doing nothing (other than spray paint a few walls). So he decided to do the one thing that was considered Spectra's weakness.

So while she wasn't looking, Porter decided to lay his kisses all around her ghostly white skin. For Spectra, it was mostly a distraction.

"Can you please not do that?" Spectra asked him nicely, "I really want to get back to my writing."

"Come on, babe." Porter smirked. "You know you like my soft tender kisses around my skin."

"Yeah, but not when kisses like that makes me distracted." She informed him.

Luckily, Porter took her advice and wandered off. With a smile on her face, Spectra got back to her story. So far, the quietness was good. She wasn't bothered by him for perhaps a good few minutes. She did manage to pull in one paragraph however, just before Porter came butting in with his kisses yet again.

"Porter please, I'm not in the mood." Spectra groaned.

"But I am," He smirked as he whispered. "Come on, babe. Just put your computer up and have fun with me."

"You have to let me finish my work here." Spectra demanded from him, not before her thoughts came to mind. "_My ghoul, his kisses around my skin are so warm. I must try hard to resist!_"

"That's not fair," Porter groaned as well. "What am I supposed to do for fun while you blog?"

"I don't know," Spectra shrugged. "Go get yourself something to drink."

"Fine." Porter rolled his eyes as he left.

After he was gone, Spectra finally managed to pay attention to her story. Even though she didn't like the fact that Porter was interrupting him all over, she must admit it was an actual turn-on. I mean, she never felt kisses like Porter's before. But it wasn't the time for arousal, it was time for gossiping.

And before she could work on an another paragraph...

...

...

...the kisses came back, meaning that Porter had never left.

"Porter, not now." Spectra sighed yet again.

"C'mon..." He whispered. "Take a little time off for me."

"I said, n-n-not now." She shuddered from those kisses.

Although she was trying hard and valiantly to fight off Porter's kisses, Spectra knew it was a battle she couldn't win. Those kisses were overpowering her one at a time. But she refused to give up on this and continue her typing.

However, it wasn't for long since Porter's kisses got deep up to her neck, making him more aroused than ever.

"P-Porter..." She squealed. "Not now."

"You know you can't resist me, Spectra." He whispered in a musk voice.

"I really n-need to g-get this done... ohhhhh..."

Her passionate moans definitely got the best of her. She was getting beaten down one at a time by Porter's lips. And so far, he was winning. Despite all of that, Spectra refused to give in. But with the way her hand shook in pleasure and his kisses becoming more passionate around the skin...

...

...

...Spectra finally gave in with just five words:

"Oh, the hell with this."

Finally closing her computer, Spectra turned to Porter and gave him a kiss of her own. Porter knew she couldn't resist any further, and with some trying, she finally gave in to that temptation. The feeling of Porter's soft green lips around her luscious purple ones was enough to shut Porter up for bothering her like that. Who knew that Porter was an awesome kisser in her mind? Heck, he might just be an awesome kisser in this school, period!

After around 20 seconds of that hot passionate kiss, Spectra looked up to a smirking Porter.

"Does that make you happy, now?" Spectra smirked.

"It definitely does, babe." Porter nodded. "It definitely does."

From there, the two went back to their kissing to where no one could see them (all except for the tree of life, who smiled in a sly way). Apparently, Spectra didn't mind a little time off for her computer now and then. Thanks to those hot kisses coming from a spray-painter of a boyfriend, she was kinda glad she did.

* * *

**Yeah, it was definitely my first time writing this couple first-hand. I know I'm a huge Spectra/InvisiBilly fan and I'll still be one until the day I die, but I will admit that Spectra and Porter are really nice and sweet as a couple. But nothing will separate my love for InvisiSpectra, count on it! But I do hope that some of you Spectra/Porter fans will enjoy this from me.**

**Feedbacks are welcome, fellow ghouls and monsters! Until next time, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! ;D**


End file.
